Bethany Platt - Only Human
by Jabi07
Summary: Bethany platt is tired of her bullying but feeling desperate and alone how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Bethany Platt- Only Human**

 **Part One**

Bethany felt her stomach churn as she looked down at the buttery toast that was on the plate infront of her, she could not help but think of all the calories churning inside of her already without placing the toast inside of her. Bethany sighs as she notices her Uncle David watching her from where he stood in the kitchen making her fill with paranoia,

"Max come on let's go get some fresh air with Lilly?" Gail suggests as they leave the house making David sit beside her frowning with concern,

"So go on then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing"

"Could of fooled me. Now come on Beth what is wrong?" Bethany shakes her head as she gets up as David takes hold of her arm making it all become too much as Bethany bursts into tears as David wraps his arms around her,

"Please don't tell my mum...I don't want to worry her"

"it will be just between us. Now come on Beth spill" Bethany takes a deep breath before pulling out her phone and handing it to David as he reads all the texts from Lauren and her friends,

"Bethany I told you to come to me"

"I didn't want to worry everyone...Kylie found out but then she died...I'm so sorry" David pulls a sobbing Bethany into him feeling anger towards these girls and realising why she was getting so obsessive about the gym,

"Listen to me Bethany I am always here for you I'm your uncle! Now about Kylie she would not have want you to feel like you can't talk to us!"

"I know. Uncle David why won't they leave me alone?"

Bethany enters the quiet gym and walks over to Gary who frowns over at her with concern making Bethany feel confused,

"Alright?"

"Not really no Bethany your Uncle David told us to cancel your gym membership"

"What?! But I still want to use the gym!"

"Sorry Bethany there's nothing I can do!" Bethany storms out feeling hurt as this was the only thing that would actually help her and her own Uncle took that away from her!

"Hey freak!" Bethany froze in horror as Lauren walks infront of her sneering over at her as Bethany looks to the floor in shame,

"where is your psyco mum!"

"leave me alone please!" Lauren grabs hold of Bethany's hair making her wince in pain,

"Oi! Leave her alone!" David shouts running over to them making Lauren let go of her hair as she glares over at a angry David,

"Alright chill out!"

"Chill out! I will not chill out until you and your cheap friends leave my niece alone!"

"Whatever. Your all freaks later fatty!" Lauren maliciously laughs as she walks away as David places his arm around a traumatised Bethany,

"Come on Beth! Let's go home" Bethany let's David lead her towards the house not having any energy to fight anymore,

"Is mum home?"

"no just us. So how about we have some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry. Besides I should be exercising" David sighs shaking his head,

"Lauren is talking crap Bethany you do realise that don't you?"

"She is right about me being fat though David...I just don't want to be like this anymore!" David takes his hand into hers and squeezes tightly,

"Bethany you know that I would never lie to you right? Well you are far from fat Beth and me and you are going to get through this together!"

Later on that evening Bethany lay wide awake in bed silently crying as she kept replaying Lauren's taunting from earlier, why wouldn't they leave her alone? It made no sense to Bethany as she never gave them any grief! She just wanted to be left in peace and to not have anymore bother from them! Maybe if she lost the weight and was no longer fat Lauren would have nothing to bully her about and then maybe she could be left alone. Bethany decides that from tomorrow she would up her exercise and eat less as she determinedly closes her eyes feeling focused. Bethany was up and out the house way before the others were as she couldn't bare a questioning especially from Uncle David,

"Hello Gary?" Bethany says timidly as she enters the gym,

"Bethany what you doing up this early?"

"Oh you know getting fit. Thought you'd approve anyway listen bout yesterday I'd really love it if you could let me continue with my membership?" Gary senses her eagerness making him roll his eyes as he sighs,

"Well who am I to turn down someone so determined. Just promise me you'll take it easy yeah as I don't fancy grief from your uncle!" Bethany beams as she eagerly makes her way over towards the running machines and began her long workout determined she would be thin and beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**part two**

Bethany enters the house to find David and the others say around the table eating breakfast, David frowns Concerned over at his niece as Bethany tries to ignore as she sat onto the sofa closing her eyes wanting to block out the smell of bacon,

"Hey you were out early Beth!" Sarah says making Bethany nod her head,

"Yeah I wanted to work out...I left a note"

"I know I got it thanks for letting know. So come on then let's go do some shopping today?"

"yeah sounds good!"

"here Bethany made you a bacon sandwich!" David says placing a plate onto the table making Bethany's stomach churn,

"aw how sweet of your uncle David. Right you eat up while I check on your brother" Bethany walks slowly towards the table her stomach fluttering wildly the closer she got,

"Uh actually I don't feel too good..."

"this will help love give you plenty of energy!" Gail says as Bethany looks pleadingly over at David who doesn't say anything making Bethany sit down her hands beginning to tremble and her eyes water as she hears Lauren's voice taunting her,

"I can't ..." Bethany runs out into the back garden and sits on the floor sobbing as David sits beside her and pulls her into him as he holds her,

"Beth I'm sorry I just want you to be happy..."

"I know you do. It's me that's sorry Uncle David...the last thing you need is too be dealing with my teenage dramas" David kisses her forehead as Bethany wipes her tears away,

"You just focus on looking after yourself Beth. For all of our sakes!" Bethany nods her head slowly,

"Uncle David?"

"yeah?"

"thanks for looking out for me. I know I don't say it but I love you"

"no worries Beth. I love you too even though you are a giant pain in the butt!" They both smile before heading back inside the house.

Sarah and Bethany were in the busy shopping centre Sarah enjoying being out and bonding with her daughter whilst Bethany felt tortured as all she could see was tiny clothes and sizes that there was no way she could fit into! Sarah stops outside a designer shop beaming at the display window which was a bright green dress,

"We should so try the dress on!"

"Nah your alright. But you go ahead"

"Bethany platt since when do you not want to try stuff on!"

"Okay fine whatever!" Bethany follows a excited Sarah into the shop her stomach churning as she is lead into a changing room which as soon as she gets into she closes the curtain and trembling begins to undress. Bethany puffs and pants as she struggles to zip up the dress her eyes watering in both frustration and in embarrassment,

"Bethany love you alright in there?"

"fine mum. Be out now!" Bethany scrambles to get the dress off knowing there was no way she was walking out there looking like shrek in the dress as she puts her clothes back on and tries to keep her composure as she walks out the cubicle,

"Aw mum you look lovely!"

"thank you sweetheart. Hey how come your not wearing the dress?"

"Oh uh not my colour...but you should get it mum!" Sarah beams making Bethany smile missing seeing her mum happy. Once they had both gotten home Bethany had a surprised text message from Craig and Faye asking if they wanted to go round Faye's for a film and chips which made her smile as they were actually really nice to be around and they always looked out for one another!

"Right here some change for your chips sweetheart! Have fun darling!"

"Thanks mum. See you all later!" Bethany walks happily out the door and makes her way over towards Faye's her heart fluttering in excitement that maybe she could have real friends after all! Maybe she wasn't as useless as she thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Anna welcomes Bethany into the flat where Faye was sat chatting away with Craig both smiling and happy, as both looked warmly over at Bethany.

"Hiya uh thanks for inviting me!" Bethany says feeling grateful,

"No worries!" Faye says as Craig hugs Bethany warmly as Anna fusses warmly over them before leaving for her shift in the cafe,

"What time you want tea? I'm starving!" Craig moans making both Faye and Bethany laugh lightly,

"your always hungry!" Faye says rolling her eyes,

"not always. Most of the time though!" Craig says before he pulls out his art folder and pencils,

"what you doing?" Bethany asks intrigued by his sketches,

"just doodling. Does it bother you?" Bethany shakes her head smiling as she watches him draw, while Faye hangs back smiling to herself as she watches them closely,

"Maybe we should get some food now?" Faye suggests making Craig eagerly put his sketchpad down as Bethany heisitantly stands as all three head out the flat making their way over towards the chip shop. Bethany felt nauseous as soon as the smell of the food hit her noustrils,

"You okay Bethany?" Craig asks concerned as they are outside waiting for Faye to collect her chips,

"Yeah fine. You know your actually a really good artist!"

"thanks..."

"well well well look girls fatty has a boyfriend!" Bethany feels her cheeks burn as she looks to the floor as Craig sensing something wrong glares over at Lauren,

"leave her alone!"

"aw how sweet! Young fat love with your loser boyfriend!" Lauren mocks making Bethany swallow bile in her throat as Lauren steps closer and looks down at the tray of chips Bethany was holding,

"Aw no self control platt!" Lauren tips the tray spilling chips everywhere before she walks away laughing tauntingly as Bethany trembles rooted to the spot.

David watches his niece with concern as she silently sat on the sofa with the kids watching telly looking troubled by something making him know that he needed to get her alone to speak with her,

"Hey Beth you fancy given me a hand getting the kids to bed?"

"uh yeah ok" Bethany says looking sad as she and David lead the kids upstairs which once they were in Lilies room David begins the conversation,

"So you and your mates have fun?" Bethany nods her head looking like she was holding something back,

"Alright Beth what happened? Were they not nice to you or what?"

"No! Not at all! They are far from nasty...at the chip shop Lauren caught up with us..."

"oh that one doesn't give up does she! You alright though? I mean she didn't touch you?"

"no. But I wish she would so that it would be over with and I can be left alone!"

"Beth it doesn't work like that. Besides she will be leaving you alone leave it with me"

"why? What you going to do? Please don't go all uncle Nick on them!"

"trust me I have a better way. Now don't panic Beth no one messes with my niece!" Bethany bursts out crying with relief as she pulls herself into him as he strokes her hair wondering how Kylie would of dealt with the situation.


End file.
